britanniahighfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor 'BB' Simmons
Trevor 'BB' Simmons BB Simmons originally from North Manchester moved to Central London when he was 14 after his Mum and Dad died so he lived with his elder brother Jullius at aged 16 BB Passed his Audition and started to attend Britannia High Episode 1 - Let's Dance When BB introduces himself he says that he joined Britannia High to improve his life as he's in a downward spiral. He sits with the main group of students in the canteen, and when Claudine reveals that Lauren didn't audition for her place in the school he initially takes a disliking to her. He felt that it was unfair that he had worked hard for his place and that she was given hers without earning it, however he soon warms to her and the two become good friends. At the Open Mic show he performs the break-dance routine he did for his audition. He becomes fast friends with Jez, cheering during his performance. The next day he says that he doesn't want to wear tights for the show the First Year Showcase Evening. He dances with Claudine on the Showcase Evening. BB is next shown with Jez, looking at a poster advertising an opening to present the school's radio show. He asks Jez if he's interested, and when Jez repeats the question back to him BB says that he isn't sure. The next time we see the pair they are in the booth recording the show together. BB's tone and use of slang makes Jez laugh but their first show flops. Later BB and Jez are sat on the steps outside of the building, and the Ballet VS Street-dance debate arises for the first time. BB complains about having to learn ballet, because he hates wearing tights. After Jez tries explaining the importance of ballet BB mocks him for saying 'thy', then agrees that he doesn't mind ballet, it's just wearing tights. On their next radio show BB is unsure of what to say as their scripts have been taken away by Anna. He decides just to say something that happened to him recently and tells an anecdote of a time when he mistakenly thought a woman on a bus was pregnant. From them the show goes well and BB and Jez's natural banter makes the show very popular among the students and teachers. From then on neither of them use scripts. Before the showcase performance BB says that nobody is coming to see him perform, because his brother isn't interested. When Jez comments that his dad will probably let him down and not be there, BB says that he should be glad that he at least has a father, informing the audience that his parents have died. Episode 2: Behind The Mask BB encourages Lauren to run for First Year Representative. He's surprised to find out that Danny isn't competing for it, and immediately joins in with Jez when he stops some girls in the corridor to campaign for Danny.